Fear me my Princess
by iBluey1323
Summary: Sharks have always been the top 1 animal that scared you. It scared you by how they kill people or any other living things brutally. You have always feared them. You feared them the way you feared Rin Matsuoka. You don't really know yourself why you feared him the same way you feared sharks... A.N. I made it in-progress just in case i add something


It has been awhile since I visited i really don't have ideas much... And I'm so sad that I can't make a new chapter for reader x yukine (noragami) TT^TT I still don't know how to get those two together... I suck at this TT^TT anyway enjoy my little random idea of Rin Matsuoka and you.

* * *

Sharks have always been the top 1 animal that scared you. It scared you by how they kill people or any other living things brutally. You have always feared them. You feared them the way you feared Rin Matsuoka. You don't really know yourself why you feared him the same way you feared sharks...

"Ehh don't be such a liar (F/n) you aren't scared of him, you are in love with him!" One of your friends teased.

"No I'm serious. I don't think I want to talk to him." You protested. You and your friends have made a bet on something small and you had lost. They gave you a dare to steal the captain of the swimming team's swim suit, and that captain is Rin Matsuoka.

"Come on! We'll be waiting at the front doors at their indoor pool. Plus it'll be easy since we saw him leave his locker open." They sincerely told you.

"You just had to peek on them didn't you." You told them and they smiled while you sighed in defeat and nodded.

A few minutes later you found yourself stuck in the boy's locker room. As you were about to get the captain's swimming trunks the door swung open and you quickly hid inside his locker. You started cursing your friends and yourself.

'If he ever finds me here I am so screwed!' You thought to yourself. Suddenly you heard the locker door creak open a bit and once you saw a full view of the captain he completely shut it not even waiting for a response.

'AHHH! He thinks I'm a total weirdo now! Ugh... What is he going to do to me now!?' You messed your hair in fear.

You decided to wait for all the voices to disappear and then run out with the captain's swimming trunks but your plan got completely ruined when the captain said "You guys go ahead and do 5 full laps. I need to look for something." You started panicking you knew what he meant by 'I-need-to-look-for-something'

You cried internally but stopped when once again the locker doors opened giving you a view of the captain's bear torso with the school's pants on without his belt, which made his pants slightly go lower. You moved away from him but couldn't since the locker was too small.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with an emotionless expression. Sort of like he's glaring at you.

"I-uhh... My friends- ummm..." Your mouth couldn't move... Your eyes are malfunctioning... Your brain isn't comprehending what was happening.

Suddenly while you were busy stuttering you were pulled out of the locker and was pushed down on the locker door. Now you are sandwiched in between the locker door and the captain's body.

"Why do you seem so... Afraid?" He smirked getting closer to your face. You could feel his warm breath hit your face. You felt chills run down your spine.

"A-Afraid?" Your eyes still can't manage to look into his ruby ones.

"Why are you holding my trunks?" He once again asked but this time not in an intimidating way. Instead a cute and confused way. This made it a lot easier for you to look at him.

"Ahh... Umm..." But still... That didn't change the fact that you can't talk.

He started smiling and letting you go. "I get it. I get it." Once your feet was down he grabbed his trunks and started stripping off his clothes even more.

You gasped at what you were seeing. "Wh-What are you doing?!" You asked covering both of your eyes.

"Changing. Plus, why are you still here? Don't make me bite you. It's gonna hurt." He smirked once more. You were turning tomato red by the words he was saying. You shook your head and rushed to go out.

"(F/n) where is it?!" They asked. You couldn't even speak, you were still tomato red. You mind still can't comprehend with anything. But your eyes... Worked so well in seeing every single muscles he has. Just by remembering all these your mind started blowing into a million pieces.

Yes... Now you know why you feared him, Rin Matsuoka is a shark. He doesn't brutally kill people... Instead he brutally tears down your innocence and make you want him...

You want more of him... But will you be able to take all of his... Well... Sexiness?

* * *

Yes sexiness... Got a problem? :] anyway glad you enjoyed. If you have read some of my other character x reader and you have an idea please pm me *^* I'm in desperate need of ideas.

*in the forest*

Bluey: ughh... Ideas.. Where are you?! *Snake appears* AHHHHHH!


End file.
